


Feathers always seems soft

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Angels are not what the bible portrays them, in fact they're pretty much like humans.Expect with wings and powers.By the way, there did no God of your wondering.But in this case let me desperate the categories...Guardian Angels- the higher upsWarrior angels -the soldier'sNormal angels -The regularsDark angels -The shunnedBruce was part of this dark angel category, and was hated just because of his wings, because he wasn't...'pure'He was alone.At least until some guardian angel decided the give him a little visit after a drunken rage which causes him to punch him in the face.ISoon after Bruce's life was never the same
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	1. Drunken rage and an unexpected proposal

Dark angels are the impure.

They deserve to be thrown away and shunned because of their black as coal wings.

No one should ever talk or interact with them:ever

Bruce hated being shunned, but that was the way of life in their world.

No one was allowed to talk to dark angel what do ever.

Maybe out of fear or hatred.

It's mostly hatred.

He would try every day to just say high to one of the angel he sees, but they just say...

"The impure must suffer"

And the walk away.

However the children were at least in aware of the this, so he could interact with them easier.

But even then it wasn't enough.

So deep I despair he would go to the dark angel club and waste his life away with alcohol.

Like he does every day, it's not like angels could die after all.

"Um...Bruce"the bartender Alfred said" I think you had enough drinks for today, maybe you should go home"

"No...just give me another cup, at least those can fill my loneliness, and make it a triple...no...a quadruple"he slurred

" For the last time Bruce, no, now go home and rest, drinking will not help you with this"

"Whatever"he groaned

Then suddenly he heard the bell ring. He turned to his side and noticed an angel coming inside.

But to wasn't just any angel.

It was a guardian angel.

What would the likes of him he doing in a place like this?

" Ra's Al Ghul? "Alfred gasped"What is he doing here?"

The other angels were surprised as well.

" forgive me for interrupting your fun, I just wanted it let you know that tomorrow is the annual festival, and we'll be having a special meal prepared for every angel in this realm"

"Yeah whatever loser"Bruce groaned

His eyes darted at him in shock.

" I beg your pardon? "

"Bruce no..." al tried to say

"I said...!" he shouted

He got up sluggishly, in a pure drunken rage by the way, and ran over to the angel.

"Whatever loser!" he finished "Who cares about your stupid festival...all you angels care about nothing but yourself, you high horse, stupid, arrogant, pieces of shit!" I

Everyone gasped.

"Bruce please, stop it!!" Alfred screamed

"Why would I want to go to some festival were I'll just get treated like trash and probably get kicked out because of my wings!" He roared"NOW DO YOURSELF A FAVOR YOU FEATHER HEAD AND GO IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE AND ROT, BETTER THAN THAT, GO TO HELLL!!!!!!!!!!! "

"Bruce that's enou-!"

But before he could speak Bruce instantly punched Ra's in the face. Knocking him the ground.

He one else down to him and gave his a kiss on the lips before saying...

"See ya...sweetie!" he smirked "And kiss my ass"

He got up and drunkenly walked out of the club.

Everyone in the room was in pure shock.

A dark angel literally just punched a guardian angel in the face and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry, sir"Alfred said in horror"Bruce is never usually like this, he was drunk, please don't punish him!"

The angel sighed.

" It's alright, I was just leaving anyway "

He got up and left the club as well. Alfred however was still in shock of what happened.

"Oh Bruce, what have you done?"  
************************************  
Meanwhile Ra's was heading over to his advisor, who gasped in shock of what he saw.

"What happened to your face?"he exclaimed

" A fair angel, that's what happened "

"You mean that drunken Bastard who passed by here, he literally flipped me off!"

" Yes, indeed, it was him"

"Such arrogance by an impure being, I'll make sure that he pays for this my lord"

"No, that won't be necessary"

" Huh, but he punched you! "

"I know but I'm not gonna punish him for that, end of story"

"As you wish"he sighed"So where to now?"

" Isn't it obvious, I want to find out where that angel lives"

"Okay, does he have a name?"

" Bruce "

The advisor took out her tablet and typed down his name, it showed a profile of him and his other info.

"Bruce Wayne, age 24, currently a janitor...not to mention that he has a history of alcohol addiction"

"I see, now where does he lives"

" He lives in The slums, like would other impure filth would be"

"I see, take me there immediately"

" As you wish "

******************************************  
At his home, Bruce was in The bathroom, throwing up as he sobbed in pure loneliness again.

He ducked up big time.

Now that he punch a guardian angel in the face, he's probably going to jail or worse, hard labor.

"Great I'm doomed"

Then he heard the door bell ring.

It must be the guards to take him away.

Well at least he can for in jail for the rest of his life.

Slowly he got out of the bathroom and headed to the door. He turned to door knob and opened it. That's when he felt his whole heart sank.

It was Ra's.

The Angel he punched.

"Uh...I'm sorry for what I did to you, it was an accident, I was...! "

"Silence"he said softly" No need for that. I already know"

"Then why are you hear?"

" Because I want you give you a proposal "

"A proposal?" he said in confusion "For a new job, I mean I would gladly take it, if it mean I won't have to clean anything like..."

" No, not for a job"

"Eh?"

" Bruce, this is not a job proposal, it's a proposal, for marriage "

".....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" he laughed"Yeah very funny, I'll just close the door now... "

But Ra's grabbed it before he could close it shut.

"I'm dead serious Bruce, I want you to marry me"

"..."

So he was serious.

"But why, I punch you in the face, I completely disrespected you"

"Well you see, unlike my fellow angels I don't personally believe that dark angels should be shunned just because of their wings, in fact I hated the idea of others hurting innocent angels for no reason"

"Gee, I thought you guardian angels were all jerks"

"Yes, I get your understanding, by the way you told me to go to hell and then kissed me before leaving"

"I kissed you !?" he shrieked 

He nodded.

"Oh my god..., Alfred is right, I need stop drinking"

"Don't mind me asking, why do you drink this much anyway"

"To hide the fact that I'm lonely and have no friends"

" ...I see, but don't worry beloved "

He grabbed his hand and placed a diamond ring on his finger.

"After today, you will never be lonely again"


	2. Damned bride

The marriage spreads all over the angel realm like a virus in a packed room. Many of the angels hated the idea of a guardian angel marrying a dark angel.

Even some of the guardian angels criticized about it, and even dehumanize Bruce for even accepting it.

However Ra's wasn't having it.

"Where in the rules say that I can't marry a dark angel!"he snapped"I guardian angel can marry a common angel, and het just because of his wings I can't!?"

" But... "

"Enough, unless you want me to make sure you all lose your status due to your horrendous behavior to me, I suggest you don't disrespect my marriage, or my future wife, so you understand me!?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now go!"

And they left with their heads down. This would be heard all through the realm as well, warning others what would happen if they ever tried to disrespect his order again, or try to harass any of the other dark angels.

***********************************************  
It was the next day, and as everyone was preparing for the festival, Ra's was going to check on Bruce to see where he was at. He thought He was in their room but it turned out to not to be the case.

He looked all over the palace until he finally made it the winery, and there he was on the floor, drinking a bottle of red wine.

Ra's wasn't at all surprised.

"Drinking again?"

Bruce noticed him and stopped.

"Well...there's No alcohol so wine was my last resort"he sighed

" I understand, but I don't really like it when you do that, especially when you lash out when your under the influence. "

"Oh my, you worried about me, why, you only just met me, and the next thing I knew you put a ring on my finger"

He busted out laughing after that. 

"Now come on, have a drink, we'll be drunk assholes together"

"Bruce you should rest now"

" No, come on, don't tell me that your too high on standards that you can't drink with me...you're future wife? "

Ra's closed his eyes, and sighed.  
**************************************  
"AHAHAHA!!!!" Bruce laughed"See, I told you it'll be fine! "

Surprisingly Ra's was very much a heavy drinker, and after multiple bottles they were drunk as hell.

"I'm gonna...regret this later"he slurred

" no you won't "he smirked" Trust me"

"I will-"

"Shut up, and drink"he said and shoved the bottle into his mouth"You'll need it"

" My Lord!? "The advisor yelled"Are you in there, everyone is...!"

He froze at the scene of the two drunken idiots on the floor laughing their assets off while drinking the wine. The scene was so horrifying that he ran out of there and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the day.

They even missed the festival.

Oh well.

Neither of them like those things anyway.


	3. Learning

The announcement of the marriage shocked everyone in the realm of angels. A guardian angel marrying a dark angel was something unheard of before. It wasn't against the law, but it was very stigmatized.

Not to mention some angels thought that this dark angel would just break his heart.

Which was not true at all.

Even Alfred was surprised, yet somehow felt a little happy for his friend.

As for the other dark angels, they were overjoyed.

Ra's said that the wedding was going to happen next year during the summer, and since he was the leader of the guardian angels, this meant the Bruce also rules the angel realm as well.

Bruce felt worried that no one would like him.

But his fiancee would just say...

"Don't worry about that, as long as you're my bride, no one will dare try to insult you, unless they want to head over to me"

"Oh, but your advisor doesn't seem that nice"

"Well, that was mainly because during that drunk state you flipped him off"

"Oh...."

" Rude"his advisor scoffed"I didn't even do anything to you"

"I'm sorry, I was drunk"

"Drunk!?" he screamed "How much did you drink, the whole barrel!?"

" Enough"Ra's demanded"Let's move on from that okay? "

"Of course my lord"he sighed

" Now, please leave us, I want to talk to my beloved right now"

"As you wish"he sighed and left

" I was wondering, should we prepare for the wedding now or wait? "

"Wait"

"I understand, you want us to grow first don't you?"

He nodded.

"I still feel uncomfortable about this, I mean we just got engaged, I was us to at least express our love first"

"What do you want to do Bruce?"

" I wanna kiss you"

Ra's pulled him in for a kiss which caused Bruce's wings to flap with joy. The servants watched with awe of this sweet movement that they nearly fainted.

After it was done, Bruce blushed furiously red. He'd never was given much love like that ever.

"Come my bride, we must go somewhere private this time"

"Wait, Whoa!!!" He exclaimed

He was carried bridal style over to their bedroom before being placed gently on the bed. Ra's kissed his bride tenderly on his neck as he took off his beautiful gown that he was given as a present, and then his robe before throwing it on the floor.

"No sex, please" Bruce begged

"I won't do it beloved, I'll do it when you're ready"

"Really?"

"Why you ask that question darling?"

"Because I was it to be special and during the wedding, I just thought you wouldn't take it for that long"

"Beloved, I will wait forever until you choose to want it"

Bruce went into tears of his husband saying those beautiful words. Ra's gently lifted up his legs and softly caressed his legs.

"Beloved, you're so beautiful"

"So are you...Honey"

Now in the mood, Ra's leaned over to his wife, and gently grinded against him.

"Honey...ah!" He moaned"Honey!!"

"Beloved" he moaned back"Remember this moment, remember how much I love you "

His wife kissed his lips passionately, grinding against him on the bed. It wasn't long until he slowly began to feel the pleasure filling him inside.

"Honey!!" he screamed "I'm close!"

"Me too my love, hang on darling, let's cum together"

Their rhythm wss faster than normal, the pleasure getting higher and it collapsed until they came loudly, their screams filling the room.

Ra's moved to the other side of the bed, while Bruce cuddled next to him. They kissed each other lovingly until they fell asleep for the night.


End file.
